Unforgivable
by But Friends Make Secrets
Summary: Sirius' parents used the cruciatus curse on him three times before he left. See each time. Eh, bad summary. It's kinda short, but please R&R and let me know what you think! Please! Rated for mild abuse, nothing too bad.


**Ok, so this is just a random thing that came to me while I was sick and I decided to try it. I don't know, I guess it's ok. Kinda short. And every time I do an angsty story I feel like it comes out weird. Well, let me know what you all think though!**

* * *

The first time he heard it, it was whispered.

He was 8-years-old and his mother had just caught him playing with one of the muggle children who lived down the street from them. Even from a young age Sirius had a rebellious streak in him, and he couldn't help but feel that there was nothing wrong with playing with people who couldn't do magic. His mother had screeched at him for a while before sending him to his father's study, he assumed, for a lecture. When he arrived, he father was sitting, observing him silently. It was slightly unnerving and made Sirius fidget under his gaze. After a few minutes, he calmly asked if Sirius understood that what he did was wrong. He shook his head because he honestly didn't understand. His father shook his head as if he was disappointed in him and stood up, pulling out his wand. He said what he did was very bad, and bad things needed to be punished. And he uttered that one word, softly, as though he was simply doing something that had to be done.

"_Crucio._"

Whispered, it sounded so innocent. It was hard to believe it could possibly cause such pain. A split second before the spell hit him and his screams filled the room, Sirius couldn't help but think it sounded pretty.

* * *

The second time he heard it, it was screamed.

He has just returned from his first semester at Hogwarts for Christmas. He had already received a howler directly after his sorting into Gryffindor, but apparently his parents weren't through yet. Sirius couldn't say he wasn't expecting it, but it still made his blood boil with each scream of _blood traitor _and _mudblood lover_. Soon, he was screaming back, letting them know exactly what he thought of their ideals. They called him a disappointment, he called them maniacs, back and forth it went. Until eventually, his mother, in her fury, pulled out her wand and let out a horrible screech.

"_Crucio!" _

It was different this time. The way she screamed it at him, he almost expected to hear glass beak. Such an ugly word, it was. He felt like it was the word, not the light from the wand that hit him, that caused his body to split open in pain. He tried not to scream, the result being staggered yells escaping his mouth. When the spell finally ended, and his parents left him, lying on the floor, he glared at the door where they had left.

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

* * *

The last time he heard it, it was hissed.

He's not quite sure what's triggered it this time. Sirius had been fighting with his family for years now. By 16, he's made his views on his family and their ways very clear. He often wondered why they still insisted on beating him and hurting him. It was obvious they weren't going to change him, so why bother? The answer came one summer afternoon. He tip-toed down the stairs toward the front door. He was hoping to go see James for a bit. He had almost made it to the door when a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks. His mother, with a cold stare, asked where he was going. He simply said "out", not thinking she would really care. She smirked, and it sent shivers down his spine. She started yelling at him about the same old things, Gryffindor and blood traitor, he had heard it all before. He didn't know why, but he felt like she was trying to get Sirius to fight her. So he complied, and shouted back. Her grin widened and the insanity within it was something that scared Sirius more than anything else. And then she lifted her wand.

"_Crucio."_

It's different this time, too. It's hissed, extended as if spoken through a snake's lips. "Crusssshio." But more than that, it's the pure pleasure, excitement in her voice. It's not a punishment, it's a game and her sick enjoyment is written all over her face. It is this, more than anything, that makes Sirius bite his lip, drawing blood, ensuring that never a sound left his lips. He would not give her that.

That night, Sirius left the ancient and most noble house of Black forever and he never looked back.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't care for the ending much. In my defense I'm writing with a fever! But either way, please review! Pleeeaaase!**


End file.
